Tensions Peak
by Renoisms
Summary: A two-shot lining up with current manga events (Ch 694). Naruto and Sasuke are at the valley of the end and after Sasuke's little speech, the tension is building faster and with more intensity than ever. Something has got to give somewhere and when it does, the two rivals and best friends clash in more ways than one. For snsmonth on tumblr M for sex and language SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_The following two-shot falls in line with current manga events and the next step on from that. Warnings for sexual acts between two males and language._**

**_I do not own Naruto or it's characters._**

Naruto felt like he had been punched. Hard.

Never had he heard Sasuke talk so much in his life and he would have found it amusing had the situation been different. As it turned out, Sasuke had a lot to get off his chest and Naruto briefly wondered if the Uchiha felt any relief at all - ironic considering what the dark-haired male intended to do.

Naruto was at a loss of what to say. A part of him wanted to grab hold of Sasuke by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, but a bigger part wanted to take him in his arms, reassure him, _plea _with him.

It's not right. None of this right. Sasuke shouldn't have to take the burden all by himself. He shouldn't have to bear that hatred. There had to be other ways.

Naruto was kicking himself also. In his naivety he thought his pledge of friendship alone would solve everything. Sasuke needed more than that. He needed someone to understand him and listen to him. Was it too late to start listening now?

A sad smile graces his lips. "Ah so you've figured it out. You've finally realised that I could never hate you and because of that, you need to get rid of me."

His response is silence, with only the breeze whipping back his hair. He dropped his gaze to the necklace hanging round his neck, cradling it to his chest and let a long breath whistle through his teeth. _How can I make you see..? _

Naruto raised his gaze and collided with a pair of mis-matched eyes and despite their appearance, they were the same eyes that haunted him every night - sometimes flared with a burning anger, other times misted with love and desire.

**_Thump._**

Gaze unwavering, Naruto moved silently, taking a small step closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes flickered with something Naruto could only describe as fear and his back straightened, chest puffed out.

"I'm an idiot," Naruto mumbled, looking up to the skies for some kind of contradiction. The skies were dark and ominous and he could taste the rain in the air and yet, peaking between a tiny crack in the clouds is a tiny ray of light and suddenly it all becomes crystal clear.

With a self-depreciating huff, Naruto yanked the necklace from his neck and cradled it in his hands, watching Sasuke and the tension radiating off his body. He tossed the necklace over and Sasuke deftly caught it. Naruto continued to watch as the others eyes narrowed, a crease forming between his brows as he looked at the item in his hand.

"You're my best friend Sasuke…"

A pause.

"..and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things but if you think I'm going to let you destroy yourself like this.. It's not going to happen. I **won't** let it happen…

_ …__you mean too much._"

"You're right, you are an idiot. An idiot for chasing me like you did, an idiot for believing in me and an idiot for still trying to talk me out of it."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not doing this to save myself, or the Kages. I want to save you!"

"You're wasting your time! Nothing you can say can change how I feel!" Angry now, Sasuke takes two steps towards Naruto, nostrils flaring.

"THEN WHY AM I STILL STILL STANDING HERE? WHY ARE WE STILL ARGUING? IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME DO IT!"

Two more strides, the distance closed rapidly.

"What do you want from me, Naruto?"

Naruto's chest rose and fell with quick shallow breaths and his skin glistened, burnished gold like a late morning sun. The gap closed with only inches separating their bodies. Neither made a move even thought the tension sizzling between them was heavy. Naruto took a shuddering breath before speaking. "I want.."

"What?"

Naruto mumbled, his words lost on the growing breeze.

"I just want you." Naruto raised his gaze, locking on Sasuke's. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, voice low, strong and sure. "I want you Sasuke. All of you. Your past, your flaws, your scars. I want you body and soul. I want you to live so I can breathe you in. I want your happiness so I wake to see you smile." His voice cracked then.

"Y-You're a fucking idiot. A moron. What the fuck-" Sasuke's voice was thick with a foreign emotion and a stinging behind his eyes alerted him to tears he desperately did not want to fall. "Damn you Naruto! I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate you so much!"

Sasuke didn't know who reached for whom, he only knew that Naruto's strong arms were wrapped tight around his waist and his arms somehow found themselves around Naruto. Their bodies clapped together with enough force to to push the air from their lungs, and just before their lips met, Sasuke froze.

Breaths rapid and harsh mingled in the sliver that separated them from complete contact. The scent of Naruto gusted over his whiskered cheeks and awakened his senses. The heated press of the other's chest against his, seared through his skin and ignited a fire within. Electric tingles raced the length of Sasuke's tall frame and blood began it's instinctive descent south.

Sasuke moved a hand to cradle the back of Naruto's head, tunneled his fingers in the the silky locks damp with sweat and tentatively presses their lips together.

He waited for Naruto to respond and barely a heartbeat later, Naruto leaned into the kiss.

Their first _real _kiss. Naruto's lips were chapped as they dragged against his own but Sasuke paid no mind and allowed himself to have his first taste. It was a little awkward, he wasn't sure if he was angling his head right or pressing too hard but he wasn't receiving any complaints either. When Naruto's lips parted, he swept his tongue inside and slid it against Naruto's. He revelled in the subtle, rough texture on the surface and the smooth underside as they twined around one another. Sasuke noted the tang of copper he could taste.

A ragged moan rose up between them.

Sasuke wasn't sure which one of them it emanated from, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Naruto was in his arms - that lean, muscular body pressed to his; every angle, ridge and dip fit into place as though it were only made for him.

Naruto's large hands slipped under his shirt and burned a path up and down the expanse of Sasuke's back, from the base of his neck to the swell of his ass. Scissoring hands in either direction, Sasuke held the back of Naruto's head, slanting their heads to deepen the kiss that had yet to break - breathing be damned - and then dropped one hand to cup a clothed cheek, squeezing hard as he rocked his hips forward.

_For now at least, their plight had been forgotten.._


	2. Chapter 2

The rigid unyielding length of Naruto's own erection rode against Sasuke's and a gutteral growl that seemed to come from the very ground beneath them, vibrated against Sasuke's skin as it surged up through Naruto's chest.

Then Naruto forced his hands between them. The heel of one hand traced the outline of Sasuke's arousal through a layer of fabric, while the other one frantically worked at working the knot loose. Sasuke rolled his pelvis back only far enough to give Naruto the room he needed to complete the task. He wanted the last of that material gone. He wanted Naruto to take him in his hand and wrench every day of the last few years longing from his body.

Naruto tucked his hands beneath the waistband of his underwear and pushed those and his pants down together. Sasuke's arousal bobbed free -proud, flushed and bending slightly toward his navel. The rough heat of Naruto's hand wrapped around his shaft and Sasuke jerked forward, groaning into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss for the first time and between gasping pants, "Bastard!" He clamped his hand around Naruto's wrist, hooked a heel behind his knee and with a swift manoeuvre, tackled the blond to the ground before he could react.

Naruto's broader frame hit the dirt with a startled grunt as Sasuke landed on top of him, still tightly gripping his wrist. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs apart with his knees and settled into the welcoming space between them. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes darkened and half-lidded, his breath coming in shallow puffs and his heart pounding powerfully against Sasuke's chest.

"I've wanted this so long S'uke." Naruto whispered as his hands clenched into fists against the others unyielding grip. "Kiss me."

And Sasuke did. This time it wasn't a gentle exploration. This was a frantic, mindless, desperate claiming. This was the release of too many years denying himself, too many years of running away from what he craved the most. Sasuke devoured Naruto's mouth, sucked and swirled the length of his tongue; scraped and ground their teeth together. Lips swollen and sensitive, pulsed with the rapid drum-beat of his heart. Sasuke felt like he was trying to climb inside Naruto and it still wasn't close enough.

He rocked his hips into Naruto who bucked to meet each thrust in equal measure. Naruto tried again to free his hands from Sasuke's hold but the Uchiha kept him pinned tight to the ground while he had his way with those sinful lips. Too long he'd wanted. Too long he'd needed. Now that he had Sasuke right where he wanted him, there was no way he was letting him go but that didn't mean he was going to just lay there either.

With a growl, Naruto bit down on Sasuke's lip. He could taste blood and it had the desired affect of Sasuke rearing back and glaring down at him with those fathomless dark eyes. Naruto took the opportunity to flip their positions and before Sasuke could protest, Naruto pressed a finger to his lips silencing. "Please."

With hands firmly holding Sasuke's pale hips, Naruto kissed him one more time on the lips before his tongue led his mouth on journey from the slant of Sasuke's jaw, down the side of his neck where he nipped the thick corded muscle teasingly with his teeth. He followed the line of Sasuke's clavicle into the hollow of his throat, then down the centre of his chest and over to a pebbled nipple. He teased it with tongue and teeth, Sasuke's head tipping back with closed eyes as he shuddered under Naruto's devoted worship.

Naruto continued his southbound journey until his chin bumped the head of Sasuke's straining arousal and a spike of pure electricity charged though Sasuke's every vein. "Aah.. Naruto.."

Sasuke caught his breath when Naruto's strong tongue, hot and wet, twirled around the now leaking head, then down the underside to the base before returning to the tip. It was then he was engulfed in the most incredible heat he'd ever felt. All he's known to this point was his own hand. He didn't realise it back then but the only living soul he wanted to touch him like this was Naruto. Selfishly, he hopes the same can be said for he too.

Naruto wasn't sure if what he was doing was right and just let Sasuke's reactions guide him. At one point he took the length of him too far and the thick head nudged the back of his throat, causing him to pull off and cough.

"Greedy dobe."

Naruto smiled at the smirk he'd missed so much and wiped away the tears that had sprung to his eyes. He released Sasuke's hips and wrapped one hand around the base of his arousal before taking him back into his mouth. He pumps in tandem with each bob of the head, hollowing his cheeks towards the bottom and twisting his hand on the way back up.

Sasuke released a deep groan that reverberated in his chest. The tight coil of heat in his stomach beginning to unravel already. He grabbed Naruto by his hair in a effort to pull him of but Naruto was having none of that. The crawling tingles exploded into blinding bolts of lightning, shocking Sasuke with it's force and throwing him into the eye of the storm. He gasped Naruto's name as his body ripped apart and scattered through the stratosphere.

Naruto didn't let go, didn't let him lose himself in that moment of pure, mindless bliss. He stayed with him, strong and protective - carrying him back to earth - spent, sated and speechless.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and rested his head on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke had yet to detangle his fingers from Naruto;s hair, not yet able to command any part of his body to move.

"You better put your pants back on before Kakashi and Sakura catch up.."

Sasuke sucked in a breath, "But I didn't.. what about you?"

Naruto looked puzzled a moment and then his cheeks reddened as realisation dawns.

"Don't worry about me." He chuckled nervously, far to mortified to share that he had actually released into his pants just from doing the act alone. "I mean.. we have all the time in the world .. if you want it."

Sasuke throws an arm other his face and for the next few minutes there is silence and Naruto wonders with dread, if he had got his hopes up.

"I should hate you. You always screw things up. You piss me off more than anyone else I know. I guess now you think because you've sucked my cock that I'm a changed person."

Naruto winced. Ouch.

Sasuke smacked him across the top of his head then.

"Fine. I won't kill you but.. we need to talk. Properly. With pants on. I'm not budging my view of the current world and I think you need to understand why. We'll take it from there."

Naruto was too stunned to speak but instead delivers a rather sloppy kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "I don't know what to say."

"Good, shut up and get off so I can put my pants on… I notice you still have yours on."

"Haha teme, that's because I beat you."

"Don't so full of yourself."

"Okay, I'm kind of full after you anyway."

"Usuratonkachi.."

The pair continued to bicker and although the future is uncertain and far from resolved, for now at least - they can smile and laugh again.


End file.
